24fandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Kaufman
| status = Alive | actor = Zachary Quinto | seasons = 3 | firstseen = "Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm" | lastseen = "Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm" | also =''24: The Game'' | affiliation = Counter Terrorist Unit | profession = Analyst, CTU Los Angeles | siblings = Sara Kaufman (sister) }} Adam Kaufman worked at CTU Los Angeles during Day 3. He frequently worked with Kim Bauer and Chloe O'Brian, and was considered one of the top analysts at that time. The Game In 24: The Game, Kaufman joined CTU, replacing Sean Walker who was murdered by Peter Madsen after Madsen and a group of terrorists stormed CTU Los Angeles. He was able to find ten bombs set to go off in Los Angeles, and often relayed messages and discovered intel. He was also able to hack in the Department of Defense mainframe server to find out information on Fort Lesker for Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds. Before Day 3 Adam Kaufman did the background screening for senior systems analyst and IP Manager Chloe O'Brian. Day 3 Early in Day 3, he butts heads with Kim Bauer, saying that she only has the job because of her father, but when Kim shuts down his system, he agrees to help her out. He is a frequent part of CTU operations during Day 3. He and Kim worked together to track Kyle Singer, and after Kim found a Caltrans camera showing Singer Adam helped her to enhance it to read the license plate. Whilst they waited for the program to work Adam told Kim that he had just heard what her father asked to her to do (in reference to Jack lying to Kim about needing papers to transfer Ramon Salazar) and offered to testify that she was unaware of his intentions, showing a strengthening relationship. She thanked him. Adam discovered a 402 error with the program he was working on, stating it to be an internal problem. He was unaware that it was because Gael Ortega tampered with the system as part of the sting operation he was part of with Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer. Kim went to check out the problem, and Gael claimed that he was fixed the problem, not causing it. Kim came back and told Adam, who appeared suspicious as to how Gael's actions could have fixed that specific problem. He later found the address of the vehicle Singer was in and a TAC team was sent there to extract him. Adam took Kim to Tech 1 and told her to refresh the logs from the past few hours. Whilst there she discovered incriminating evidence against Gael, showing him to be a mole. However, he took Kim hostage before she could tell anyone. Because he did Chloe's background screening, he was able to tell Kim Bauer that Angela was not, in fact, Chloe's child and starts a chain of events that leads to Kim Bauer's discovery that Chase Edmunds is the baby's father. He assisted Chloe with the sting operation on the Salazar camp, though he felt that because of the situation surrounding the baby that Chloe shouldn't be in command. His concerns were later proven to be unfounded. His sister Sara Kaufman was infected with the Cordilla Virus which caused him some distraction; he eventually got back on track. Background information and notes * Adam Kaufman is no longer with CTU LA following the events of Day 3, and he was not mentioned in later seasons. It is possible Kaufman was relocated or fired following Erin Driscoll's appointment as head of CTU Los Angeles, or that he resigned, unable to deal with the death of his sister. * Kaufman's worrying about his sister being affected by the virus attacks in Day 3 mirrors that of Edgar Stiles' worrying about his mother's exposure to the nuclear meltdowns on Day 4. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:The Game characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Living characters